The Coolkid's Lover
by fanmadeFinatic
Summary: There's a new girl in Dave's Town(one of ma ocs). Dave finds that he likes her. She has nowhere to go so she lives with him and Dirk. When they start dating, weird stuff happens. Bad summary, (hopefully) better story. Non-Sburb AU, Everyone lives on Earth. Rated T because of Karkat.
1. The New Girl

A new chick walks into town, wearing a white dress, her pink hair down her back, matching pink shoes, and backpack slung over her shoulder. She looks around 13, Dave Strider notices this of course and thinks to himself, _Wow, she's hot... Wait did I seriously think that? Arg, play it cool Strider!_

He walks over and says, "Sup babe, mind telling me your name?"

She responds, "I'm Diane. Who're you?"

"I'm Dave. Ya wanna come over to my place"

_Wow, I just met him and now he wants to take me home. _"Well, I got nowhere to stay. I guess I'll have to stay with you."

Dave smiles and says, "So where are you from?"  
>"New Jersey"<br>They then walk to Daves apartment. Dave unlocks the door and sees a bunch of puppets on the ground. "Dirk, keep the smuppets in your room will ya?!"

"'Kay bro." He walks in and sees Diane. "Who's this chick?"

"She's Diane. She's gonna stay in the guest room starting today."

Dave leads Diane to her new room and tosses her backpack on the bed. She takes out some Gushers and opens them. While she's snacking on them, Dave comes in with another kid who says, "Wow, she likes Gushers too?"

Dave responds, "Apparently, John."

They then proceed to introduce her to some of their friends, who introduced more. In total she met 5 more kids and 24 trolls. The next morning, Diane wakes up with a note at the foot of the bed.

Yo Diane! Wanna go to the diner nearby with me? I'm paying. -Dave

She goes into the living room and sees Dave on the couch. "To answer your question Dave, sure I'll go to the diner." He turns around and grins. Hours later, they go to the diner. Dave pulls out some heart-shaped shades and hands them to Diane.

"Thanks Dave, I love 'em," She says as she puts them on. They eat, Dave pays, and they walk home, holding hands the whole way.

When they step into the apartment, Dirk sees them holding hands and says, "So bro, she's your girlfriend now?"

Diane answers for him, "Yes." Then she kisses Dave.

The next morning, Karkat comes over. The Strider brothers go out on the roof to strife. Karkat and Diane sit on the couch. Diane offers him some apple juice but he declines. They make small talk for a bit until the topic of John comes up. "Well he has great taste in movies. And it's kinda impossible not to be his friend," Karkat says.

"Wait, you like John?! You two are the ONLY ones who watch that shit. I know ya like John!"

Karkat shooshes her just before a beat up Dave walks in with a smirking Dirk behind him. "That is the 413th time you've lost Dave."

Diane cleans up his cuts and bandages them. The next couple weeks pass uneventfully with Dave and Diane going on another date. Their 3rd date wasn't really special. The way home was though. Dave gave her a box of chocolate, which she ate. That night, instead of going to her room, she got in Dave's bed. They cuddled and eventually fell asleep. She slept with him every night and soon Valentine's Day came. Dave told her to follow him and she did. Dave led her to the pet shop where she saw a cute, fluffy pomeranian. He bought it for her and she named it Valentine. Everything was perfect.


	2. The Wriggler

Diane has lived with the Striders for a year now. She is the only one in the apartment because the Striders were strifing, again. She hears the doorbell ring. She opens the door and sees a basket with a blanket in it. She looks around to see who left it but she couldn't see anyone. She takes it inside and brings it to her room. She moves the blankets to see a grub. Its eyes and body were a lime-ish green. Its horns looked like Karkat's sickles. Diane decided she wanted to keep this wriggler. _I guess I'll call her Coeran. _It's too dangerous here right now, I'll keep it in here while I learn a bit about grubs. That night after she cooked dinner, (she didn't wanna eat pizza again) she brought some in her room to feed Coeran. Coeran munches it happily. The next morning, she gave Coeran breakfast and waited for Karkat to come over. When Karkat arrived the Striders went to get groceries.

"Karkat, how does the hemospectrum work?"

"WELL IN ORDER FROM THE BOTTOM IT'S RUST BLOODS, BRONZE BLOODS, GOLD BLOODS, LIME BLOODS, OLIVE BLOODS, JADE BLOODS, TEAL BLOODS, COBALT BLOODS, INDIGO BLOODS, PURPLE BLOODS, VIOLET BLOODS, AND FUCSIA BLOODS."

"What are lime bloods like?"

"WELL THEY USED TO BE REALLY COMMON. THEN THE CONDENSCE HAD THEM HUNTED DOWN AND CULLED FOR THEIR EXTREMELY POWERFUL PSYCHIC POWERS. NOW THEIR EXTINCT. WHY?"

_But what about Coeran? He's a lime blood. _"Just curious. You're not on the Hemospectrum though."  
>"DON'T REMIND ME."<p>

"Alright." The Striders then walk through the door, with no groceries.

"Guys, I told you to get groceries."

"Yeah, but then we realized we left our money back here and now it's too late."

"Fine, I'll work with what they have then. Karkat, do you wanna stay for dinner?"

"I'M FORCING JOHN TO WATCH A ROMCOM WITH ME TONIGHT."

"Alright. See ya later, I guess," says Diane. She then reheated some leftover ham and gave some to Coeran.

She continued to make dinner and give Coeran some for a week before Karkat came over while the Striders strifed. "Hey Karkat!"

"HEY DIANE."

"I'm curious, what are grubs like?"

"WELL, THEY REALLY DEPEND ON THE TROLL THEY'LL PUPATE INTO, PERSONALITY WISE. THEIR HORNS STAY THE SAME THOUGH. THEY SQUEAK INSTEAD OF TALK UNTIL THEY PUPATE. THEY EAT PRETTY MUCH LIKE NORMAL TROLLS DO. THEY EVENTUALLY PUPATE AND WHEN THEY LEAVE THEIR COCOONS THEY ARE YOUNG TROLLS. WHY ARE YOU ASKING? AND DON'T EVEN FUCKING SAY 'OUT OF CURIOUSITY'"

She sighs and says, "Because I have a secret, and you need to PROMISE you won't tell anyone."

"FINE FUCKASS. NOW TELL ME, WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING ABOUT TROLLS?"

"A few weeks ago, while they were strifing, the doorbell rang. I went out and there was a basket with a grub in it. I saw that it was a lime blood and I don't know how to take care of it very well. I don't wanna tell the Striders because, well you see how they strife."

"WHAT DID YOU NAME THEM? HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD THEM?"

"Her name is Coeran and I found her about a week ago"

"CAN I MEET HER?"

"Sure." Diane leads him to her room where they saw a basket with a grub in it.

"SHE LOOKS ABOUT READY TO PUPATE."

"Anything I need to know about pupation?"

"JUST FEED HER A BIT MORE BECAUSE SHE'LL BE A PUPA FOR ABOUT A WEEK."

"Alright." She then leaves and comes back with 4 plates of leftover ham. One for Karkat, one for Diane, and 2 for Coeran. They go back out and put the plates in the sink right when the Striders walk in. "Sup guys."

"I need an apple juice." Dave says.

Dirk chuckled and adds, "because he lost again."

Diane tosses him an unopened apple juice. Two days later, Coeran pupates.

She goes to Karkat's hive that day and tells him, "Coeran pupated today."

"OK. WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH HER IN A WEEK WHEN SHE'S A TROLL?"

"I really don't know. I still wanna take care of her. Should I tell them about her? I guess I could get them to not strife her. At least, not with real weapons."

"I GUESS YOU DO HAVE SOME CONTROL OVER THEM SINCE YOU COOK THEIR FOOD."

"That and I'm Dave's girlfriend, or I guess in troll terms, matesprit." She pauses and adds, "I'm definitely going to tell them after she's done pupating."

"HOW HAVE THEY NOT FOUND OUT ABOUT HER ALREADY?"

"They aren't allowed in my room. I make sure they don't go in there." Diane smirks when she thinks about how she keeps them out. Diane and Karkat eat pizza and then she leaves.

A week later Coeran becomes a troll like a caterpillar becomes a butterfly. The date was October 20th. Diane had already bought some clothes for her, a black turtle neck with the symbol she'd found in her basket after she pupated and some jeans. Coeran could already walk. "Hi Coeran." Coeran repeats her name. "Come on, follow me." Coeran follows her into the living room. "Dirk, Dave, I'd like you to meet Coeran." They simply stare at the newly pupated troll. "Well say hello, today's her wriggling day."

"Hello Coeran," Dave says. Earlier that day he'd been told by Diane that she wanted her to meet someone. _So this is who she wanted me to meet._

"Hello." Everyone is surprized at how fast she learns to talk. They then get all their troll friends to meet Coeran.

"Sh-E's so CUT-E!" says Feferi.

"For a land dwweller, I guess she's kinda cute," Eridan says.

"Wow, today'2 her wriiggliing day?"

"Yup," Diane says smiling.

"5HE5 5O L1177L3!"

"4ww sh3 n33ds to h4v3 som3 ic3cr34m."

"where did you efur find her?" Nepeta asks.

"When she was a grub, about a month ago, she was in a basket on my doorstep."

"And you never told us?" Dirk states.

"Do you really think I would've trusted you with a grub?"

They all celebrate (evven Eridan). Before everyone leaves, they eat icecream (2ollux'2 ha2 honey on iit). Coeran even got some. "Yummy" Coeran says licking her lips after her first bowl. Sollux puts honey on her second one and Coeran's face lights up. Everyone leaves and Coeran draws pictures of that night. She isn't even that bad at it. She does a pretty good picture of all of them and Diane puts it on the fridge. Dirk goes and gets some wood to make practice weapons.

"She's going to sleep in the guest room guys," Diane decides. "It's going to become her room."

She leads Coeran to her new room and everyone goes to bed. Coeran keeps the light on, drawing for a few hours before falling asleep. In one month she has the vocabulary of a 5 year old.

Diane pesters Karkat:

DH: Is it normal for young trolls to learn how to talk so fucking fast?

CG: NOT REALLY.

DH: She talks like a 5 year old. (that's about 2 sweeps)

CG: WOW, SHE IS LEARNING TOO FAST.

DH: Exactly.

CG: MAYBE IT'S A LIME BLOOD THING?

DH: I guess so. Now she's accidentally making shit levitate.

CG: WELL THAT'S NORMAL.

DH: I wonder what other powers she'll have.

CG: WE'LL FIND OUT.

They both sign out and a few months later Karkat comes over. Coeran is sitting on the couch with Diane.

"Karkat!" Coeran says.

"HEY GUYS."

"The Striders are done making practice weapons, starting tomorrow they're going to start teaching her how to use them," Diane says. Just then, Dirk floats into the room and then starts hitting himself. Coeran giggles. Then everyone notices that there is a faint lime glow around him. "Coeran? Are you doing it?"

"Yeah, he was going through my stuff," Coeran says giggling.

"Can you please put him down for a second?"

"Ok Diane!" she says still smiling. She then stops making him float and the lime glow stops before Dirk falls on the floor. Everyone in the room (except Dirk) laugh. "I've been working on controlling it."

Still laughing, Karkat says, "GOOD JOB. THAT WAS REALLY FUNNY."

"Not funny Coeran!" Dirk growls.

"She needed to practice on something Dirk," Diane says.

"Seriously, how is it fair that she gets levitation and mind control?"

"Wait, she has mind control?"

"Yeah, she can get into people's heads really easily," Dirk says as if it were obvious. Karkat and Diane glace at each other.

"Yeah, I've been practicing levitation, mind control, and mind reading."

"Coeran, how long have you been able to read minds and control them?" Diane questions worriedly.

"About 2 months."

"I think when you first started would've been a good time to tell us."

"I would've if a me from an alternate timeline hadn't shown up and told me not to. She said Dave from that timeline sent her, so I trusted that me and didn't."

"What else did that you say?"

"She also said to get a pesterchum and look up a game called Sburb." Dirk resets an old laptop and gives it to Coeran. They set up her pesterchum with the chumhandle guerillaConcealment before picking her web browser to be Metis. They use Coeran's new Metis browser to find Sburb. They see it's a free download. It interested all of them and right when they were going to hit the download button, a Coeran appears in the room. Everyone stares at her, even the other Coeran.

"Don't play Sburb. It'll kill you all," she said before she was zapped out of the room, presumably to her own timeline. Everyone was confused as to how a game could kill you so they find a playthrough (which happened to be by a Rose). They never played it, and life went on like normal. Some of the trolls filled buckets within that year and all of Coeran's friends happened to be the result.

**Yay! Long second chapter! Plz, review, as long as it's constructive criticism, I'll be happy. I wanna be a better writer.**


	3. Six Sweeps Later

No more alternate Coerans have appeared since she wasn't even a sweep old. She added all the Alternian trolls and all the kids to her Pesterchum. Now she's mastered her powers. She got bored so she read the entire library, nobody except Diane and Karkat, learned of her lime blood, and she got a quirk of typing like she was making notes in programs (there was a book on it). The only thing different from her friends was the fact that she was taking her senior year of high school. Today is her 6th wriggling day (13th birthday). Jane and Meenah teamed up and baked a Crocker cake. Everyone came over to celebrate. Her wriggling day went like normal, everyone had cake and icecream, and then she opened presents. From Diane and the Striders, she got the one book that WASN'T in the library (It was a book on ATH~ Programming). From everyone else, she got a shit ton of new games (Nepeta gave her DnD), and some Faygo. Sollux gave her a new husktop and she set it up. Soldan, who came with Sollux, and on that day asked her to be his matesprit. She'd had a flush crush on him for a while and agreed. It all went swimmingly (no Fef pun intended). Kattie, her moirail, hugged her to celebrate. They played DnD together for the rest of the day and Soldan kissed her goodbye. That night, a bleeding Coeran time traveled into her bedroom. The original Coeran went over to find out what happened.

This other Coeran whispered, "Keep your blood hidden, nobody but Diane and Karkat must ever know." The now slightly confused original Coeran wanted to inquire as to why but her alternate clone was zapped back to her own time, probably to die. Coeran cleaned up the blood on the floor and thought about why she might need to hide her blood. The only sensible reason that came to mind was Karkat's reason, but she knew she wasn't a mutant blood. She didn't get much sleep that night and in the morning she asked to talk to Karkat in private.

"/Why would I need to hide my blood color?"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING? YOU'RE ON THE HEMOSPECTRUM."

"/Yeah, but another me visited last night telling me to. She was bleeding to death and I wanna know why."

He sighs and says, "BECAUSE YOU'RE A LIME BLOOD. THE CONDESCE KILLED ALL OF THEM SO, I DON'T THINK IF SHE FOUND OUT YOU WOULD LIVE. JUDGING BY THE FACT THAT ANOTHER YOU CAME TO WARN YOU, THE CONDESCE WOULD FIND YOU AND KILL YOU."

"/I guess so, I trust you and my alternate self so I'll hide it. I just wonder who I would've told who would've told the Condesce."

"YOU NEVER KNOW." They were done talking about it and so Coeran kept her word and didn't tell anyone. She didn't even get hemophobia. Coeran only took a few extra precautions and continued life as normal. Nothing of importance happened until she was hanging out with her gossip friend, Kanyka on a hot day. They decided to go to the mall and of course some jerk had to decide to shoplift on the same day. He ran by and elbowed Coeran aside. It was an outdoor mall and they were on their way to another store at the time so she fell and scraped her elbow. She did her best to hide her blood from Kanyka without looking too suspicious before she got in the bathroom to clean it up. Kanyka sees some of it, since Coeran's hand couldn't completely cover it. Kanyka, who at the time was lacking any good gossip, felt the need to spread it around. Eventually it reached the Condesce, who did a bit of poking around. Eventually she found Coeran, and didn't see anything showing signs of lime blood. But that was before she went thrrough Coeran's friends' trollian messages. When she got to Kanyka, she found out. She sent one of her loyal servants to go get Coeran. Diane found a few days later, that Coeran had been kidnapped (or troll-napped I guess?).

**Yay I finally updated. I'm gonna try and update at least once a month but, I need inspiration. Can ya put any ideas in reviews? or PM me? Don't really know where I'm going with this so, I guess I'll see where it takes me. See ya l8er.**


End file.
